


Frost

by cor_auri



Series: It's Narnia, y'all. [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Not Beta Read, Some light angst, You Have Been Warned, edmund wasn't ready, enjoy you adorable little vultures, i still don't know how to tag, it's never beta read, the pevensies are back in london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cor_auri/pseuds/cor_auri
Summary: It's winter in London. For Edmund, it takes time to cope.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: It's Narnia, y'all. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737091
Kudos: 47





	Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Freckled Skin And Phantom Limbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745917) by [Quecksilver_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes). 



Edmund had forgotten how London winters felt. It was, like many things in London, awful. For those that don't know, London winters have the unfortunate habit of being the polar opposite of a Narnian winter. That is to say, they are long and bitter and cold. Edmund finds they remind him of Jadis. Her pale hands, her claws, her icy voice dripping with poison. He shrinks back at the first snowfall, feeling vaguely ill. He stays in bed for a week, shivering, fighting off memories. Mother frets, of course, she frets. she calls doctor after doctor after doctor until Susan convinces her to stop. Peter runs fingers through his hair, murmuring gently. His hands are uncalloused, foreign. Susan brings him soup and sings Narnian lullabies. Lucy grips his hands tight, murmuring Narnian prayers until her tongue is heavy and dry. The skin of her hand still startles him, so strange now, compared to smooth metal.

Mother doesn't understand. She crowds his bed, checking his temperature, shooing away his siblings.

"Your brother is sick, dears. He needs rest to get better." She brings him a bowl of Turkish delight one day, an attempt to cheer him up. He schools his face, tries (in vain) to keep it from draining of color. He feels Susan stiffen beside him. He manages a weak smile as Mother leaves the room.

He manages a smile bite before  _ unnaturalbeautyandacoldvoiceandawhipandcruellaughterandtraitor _ **_ traitorTRAITOR!!!  _ ** Edmund gas, violently and suddenly any soup he'd managed is on the floor. He dry heaves for a solid half-hour, head on Susan's lap. He idly thinks that her legs are too soft, not iron or wood or ornate. He thinks he hears Peter speaking to Mother.

"He was sick... no, no, I think he'll be fine... don't call the doctor... you're stressed... tea, maybe chamomile... maybe it was too sweet..."

A week in, he manages to rise. Lucy drags him outside, and he finds himself blinking in the snow. And it's odd, still, two good eyes, no scars. His siblings are wrapped around him, almost uncomfortably. Edmund thinks he'll be okay. After all, the White Witch is gone and Edmund isn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Go read the entirety of Quecksilver_Eyes' series Narnia Musings. It's really good. the characterization is epic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. If you have any feedback, feel free to leave it. That doesn't give you license to be a jerk. Flaming people isn't constructive criticism. It's rude. 
> 
> Here's the link to Narnia Musings if you're interested.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714795


End file.
